Flower and Love
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: NaruHina akan kencan di taman. Naruto juga ingat kalau ini adalah 5 bulan dia jadian dengan Hinata. Dan dia telah menyiapkan lukisan sebagai hadiahnya. Special to NaruHina's Fluffy Day. Gomen telat. RnR please!


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Toeto © Luka Megurine

Pairing:

Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning:

AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, LEBAY, TYPO, ANEH MINIM DESKRIP DLL

Summary: NaruHina akan kencan di taman. Naruto ingat kalau hari ini adalah 5 bulan dia berpacaran dengan Hinata. Sebagai hadiah, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menghadiahkan Hinata sebuah lukisan. Special to NaruHina's Fluffy Day. Gomen telat. RnR!

* * *

><p>an:

Yak! Inilah fic fluffy NaruHina dari Chaki. Maaf ya telat publish, salahkan FFn yang error pada hari minggu kemarin *ditimpuk

Ya sudah, daripada banyak cingcong, mendingan..

HAPPY READING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY! ^^

Paint

by: Everybody hate Chaki

Dedicated to: NaruHina's Fluffy Day

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah dan sejuk di Konoha. Burung-burung mulai berkicau sambil terbang kesana-kemari. Para penduduk juga mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.<p>

Hari ini, Uzumaki Naruto -si calon hokage- sudah bangun dari tadi. Dia juga sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Pasti kalian bertanya tumben sekali Naruto bangun pagi-pagi, 'kan?

"Hari ini adalah 5 bulan aku pacaran dengan Hinata. Aku akan mengajaknya pergi dan memberikan lukisan ini!" kata Naruto lalu mengambil lukisan bergambarkan wajah Hinata yang sedang menyanyi sambil memainkan piano. "Pokoknya aku harus berani pada 'Cinderella Galak' itu untuk minta ijin!" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kalian tau siapakah 'Cinderella Galak' itu? Kita lihat saja nanti..

Setelah Naruto selesai berkaca, dia pun mengambil barang-barang yang dia perlukan, seperti alat-alat lukis, air mineral, makanan ringan dan dompet pastinya. Lalu dia langsung membawa barang-barang itu pergi setelah dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

~Paint~

Hyuuga's Mansion..

Dari namanya saja, ini adalah mansion yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Dan dari dalam kalian bisa mendengar sebuah lantunan merdu sang pewaris klan terhebat ini.

* * *

><p>Anata no koto ga<p>

Suki desu uso desu

Dakedo hontou wa

hmm..

Anata no koto ga

Kirai desu uso desu

Datte hontou wa

hmm..

* * *

><p>Ya. Hinata Hyuuga, sedang menyanyikan lagu Toeto sambil memainkan piano nya. Suara yang merdu, permainan piano nya yang sangat sempurna ditambah paras cantiknya membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Shino jatuh cinta padanya.<p>

"Hinata-sama, ada tamu untuk Anda.." ujar seorang waitress yang datang pada Hinata.

'Pasti Naruto-kun!' batin Hinata senang. "Ya sudah, terima kasih.." jawab Hinata tersenyum. Waitress membalas senyumannya lalu pergi. Dan Hinata terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu pergi ke ruang tamu.

Setelah Hinata sampai, Hinata agak terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Kini, Naruto tengah berbicara bersama 'Cinderella Galak', yaitu Ayah Hinata dan pendiri klan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Tolonglah Hiashi-sama. Izinkanlah saya untuk mengajak Hinata pergi kencan.." pinta Naruto gemetaran tapi serius.

"Kencan? Untuk apa? Hari ini Hinata harus mengurus proposal" jawab Hiashi sambil membaca koran tanpa menatap Naruto sedikitpun.

"Tolonglah Hiashi-sama. Tolong, untuk hari ini saja! Kumohon!" pinta Naruto semakin memohon dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu.

Hiashi menutup koran nya. Lalu melihat Naruto sebentar. 'Tak ada salahnya aku mengizinkannya. Toh dia juga calon suami Hinata' batin Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkanmu," jawab Hiashi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tapi, ada 1 syarat," lanjut Hiashi. Naruto heran.

"Kau harus.. Menjadi suami Hinata" lanjut Hiashi lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi lagi. Naruto dan Hinata kaget mendengarnya.

"P-Pasti! Saya akan menjadi suami Hinata!" jawab Naruto penuh yakin. Hiashi tersenyum lalu pergi ke ruangannya.

"Naruto-kun hebat!" puji Hinata sangat senang lalu berlari ke tempat Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

"Iya dong, Hinata-chan!" jawab Naruto lalu tertawa bangga. "Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lalu pergi dari Mansion nya.

~Paint~

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto dan Hinata saling diam. Naruto fokus menyetir dan Hinata hanya melihat pemandangan.

"Um, Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata karena sudah bosan berdiam diri.

"Iya, Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto tetap fokus ke depan.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Bukankah kita sudah melewati taman?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Nanti kamu juga tau kok!" jawab Naruto senang. Hinata masih terheran-heran sedangkan Naruto terkikik geli.

.

.

.

"Lho, kok berhenti sih Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran melihat Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Um, Hinata-chan. Aku mau kamu menutup matamu ya.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum 'nakal'. Hinata mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres oleh Naruto.

"A-ano, untuk apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan macam-macam kok padamu! Percayalah~" jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut yang sukses membuat Hinata merona.

"I-iya deh.." balas Hinata masih malu-malu lalu menutup matanya memakai kain hitam yang diberi Naruto. "Tapi, janji ya ga macam-macam" pinta Hinata masih was was.

"Iya iya" jawab Naruto lalu terkikik geli. Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membuka pintu untuk Hinata dan menuntun Hinata berjalan.

.

"Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Hinata masih dengan mata tertutup, penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok.." jawab Naruto tersenyum manis dan masih menuntun Hinata berjalan. Tak lama kemudian..

"Nah, sudah sampai!" kata Naruto senang. "Kamu boleh membuka matamu.." lanjut Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk lalu membuka matanya. Dan apakah yang terjadi?

"Na.. Naruto-kun? I.. Ini?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana tidak kagum, di depannya adalah sebuah padang bunga lavender yang luas dan indah untuk dilihat. Ditambah lagi angin sejuk yang berhembus. Sungguh indahnya..

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hinata sangat senang. "Pemandangan disini sangat indah! Ditambah lagi angin yang sejuk! Terima kasih Naruto-kun!" lanjut Hinata lalu berlari ke tengah-tengah padang bunga itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis melihat Hinata yang sedang menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah ini. Author saja sampai terhanyut mengetiknya :p

'Lukisannya..' batin Naruto lupa dengan lukisannya yang masih ada di mobil.

"Um, Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto sedikit ga enak.

"Iya, Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata yang mendengarkan panggilan Naruto.

"Kita ke mobil sebentar yuk. Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu!" pinta Naruto tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Naruto ke mobil.

~Paint~

"Nah, Naruto-kun mau menunjukkan apa padaku?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Kamu tutup matamu lagi ya, hehe" jawab Naruto lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kok tutup mata lagi?" tanya Hinata sedikit sebal.

"Iya dong. Tutup matamu ya" jawab Naruto lalu memberikan kain hitam. Hinata mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Sementara Naruto membuka bagasi mobilnya dan membuka penutup lukisannya.

"Sudah belum, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak sabaran.

"Iya. Sekarang kamu buka matamu.." jawab Naruto lalu turun dari mobilnya dan menuntun Hinata agar melihat bagasi mobilnya.

Hinata pun membuka penutup matanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. I.. Ini siapa?" tanya Hinata kagum dengan lukisan itu.

"Ini kamu yang sedang menyanyi sambil bermain piano, Hinata-chan.." jawab Naruto senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. Bagus sekali. Malah mirip sekali denganku.." jawab Hinata masih terkagum-kagum.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku rasa ini sangat jelek" balas Naruto merendah.

"Ga, Naruto-kun. Ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih yah!" jawab Hinata sangat senang. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak salah aku belajar pada Sai, batinnya.

"Oh, ya. Hinata-chan.." panggil Naruto lalu berlari menuju wajah Hinata.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata lalu menoleh ke Naruto. Dan, CUUP! Bibir Naruto dan Hinata pun menyatu. Semilir angin sejuk pun datang dan melengkapi ciuman hangat itu.

'Ah, Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, lalu berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Happy Anniversarry 5th month, Hinata-hime.. I love you.."

Hinata kaget. "J.. Jadi? Ini perayaan hari jadian kita?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Huwaa, maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingat kalo ini harinya.." pinta Hinata panik. Naruto terkikik geli.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Asal Hinata-chan bersamaku, aku tak akan marah kok" jawab Naruto puitis. Hinata tersenyum lalu memeluk Naruto.

Happy Anniversarry. I love you too, Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata pelan.

~THE END~

huwaa, maafkan aku minna!

fic ini sangat gaje dan tidak jelas kan?

maafkan aku, soalnya aku buatnya buru-buru.

oya, aku lupa bilang -walaupun udah telat-

HAPPY NARUHINA'S FLUFFY DAY ALL!

sign

Chaki ^^


End file.
